Your home page
Home The home screen, as the name implies, is the hub for everything you will do on this game. You can get back to this screen at anytime by clicking on the St. Louis arch at the top of the page. You can also find your clan chat and game announcements on this screen as well. Let’s explore some of the functions on this screen. Missions The missions button houses several series of tasks for you to complete using your energy. As of currently, there are 4 completed series of missions: basic missions, hood missions, campaigning missions, and Forest Park missions. Each series takes more energy than the one before and has different requirements. For example, some missions may require a certain piece of loot you can gain from the previous mission. Each mission series can be finished up to 200%. You must complete the whole series at 100% before you’ll be able to finish it to 200%. Completing the 100% and 200% will also provide unique rewards in the form of income, aides, influence, and skill points. There are also limited time event missions that are around for a short period of time and oftentimes reward aides that are only available for that event. When these events occur, you will see an announcement on your home screen with a button to that series of missions Aides The aides button will bring you to a list of your aides and aides you can buy with income. Aides fall into three broad categories that have their own buttons at the top of the page: income, equipment, and staff/agents. Income aides will help build your income per hour, or iph as you may see it called. You‘ll find that as you level in terms of influence and in terms of competencies, that you’ll have access to more aides within the income category that can give you a bigger boost than the ones you previously unlocked. You will also find jobs on this page as well. There are several jobs available that pay different amounts. You will need to raise certain competencies in order to get the higher paying jobs. The equipment category is more of a catch all category. This section includes aides that have multiple purposes such as raising initiative, endurance, and/or elocution, travel aides that keep your act cost lower when you change hoods, aides that have certain actions associated with them, and aides that give you the ability to make and grow your own clan. The staff/agents page is dedicated to the people that help make you a successful politician, in both innocent and more sinister ways. Most of these aides will provide boosts for your initiative, endurance, and elocution. A few of them, often agents, also have an associated actions with them that can also help you and your party in the hood game. Actions The Actions menu is one of the more interesting parts of the game. On this menu you’ll find several different kinds of actions such as actions used during a raid, actions for boosting, and actions for things like cleaning your wall or leaving/joining a clan. Some actions you will only find while seated such as the rolecall action for secretaries or the persona non grata list for alderman. Some actions, like gossiping and egging, can only be done and seen when you‘re unseated. Move The move button will take you to a picture of the map. From there, you can select a hood and then travel to that hood for a certain amount of actions. The further away you move, the more actions it costs. You’ll also see that several hoods are in a rainbow of colors. This is to show which hoods are currently controlled by which parties. The party who has their member sitting in the alderman seat is the party that has that hood. Currently, orange represents Anarchists, silver/gray represents Economic Advisors, yellow represents Faith and Good Works, blue represents The Intelligentsia, light green represents Doctors without Frontiers, and dark green represents Guns and Glory. You’ll also see some sections that look like grass and those are the parks. Parks are a no man’s land where there are no elections and therefore, nobody can boot you from those hoods. Many of these hoods have missions or loot that is specific to that park. Elders The Elders button is where you buy and use luck. Luck is the in game currency that costs real money. Luck can buy very useful things such as refilling your actions or energy, allow you to change your name or party, or reset your skill points. As a new player, everyone receives 10 luck for free automatically. Beyond that, the only way to get luck for free is by leveling up your competencies. By leveling up your competencies, you can get between 1-5 luck for free for each competency. Debates This is where you’ll find the list of players you can currently debate. Once you debate a player, there‘s a 15 minute wait period before you or anyone else can debate that same person. The more elocution you have, the more likely you will win a debate. Debating is a good way to gain influence and income, especially for newer players. Elections The elections tab will be empty until you get to level 15. Once you reach this milestone though this is the area where you’ll start seeing seats. As your influence and level rises, you can sit in higher and higher seats. At first you’ll only be able to sit in the intern or first intern seats which have a +1 and +2 energy bonus respectively. This means that as long as you are sitting in that seat, you’ll receive an extra 1 or 2 energy every time the energy counter gets to 0, or every 5 minutes. Being seated also ensures that you cant’t be booted from the hood until you’re challenged out of the seat or if the Alderman, and therefore all the seats below the Alder, is challenged out of their seat. Profile The profile button will take you to your profile which has several important pieces of information. Besides being able to see your wall and the messages other players have left on it, you can also see your stats. These are only visible to you except in the case when the private eye agent is used on you while you’re seated. When looking at your initiative, endurance, and elocution you’ll see a number next to a bigger number in parentheses. The smaller number is how many skill points you have in that skill. The number inside the parenthesis is your total current skill in that area including the aides you have that add to that skill. In other words, bigger numbers are better. You’ll also see plenty of other useful information on this page such as your party and clan (which are visible to everyone), your referral code, your level and influence, your debate record, any extra votes you may have from specific aides, your current hood, your approval rate (if you’re seated), your luck balance, your upkeep from various aides, and how many skill points you currently have to distribute. The other important information you’ll find here is your competencies. At the top of the page there’s a button next to the profile button that will show these. Clan When you’re clanless this will show the current clan list for your party. When you’re in a clan, it will show the members of your clan along with any seats they hold, their current hood, their influence, and their level. At the top of this page you’ll see three buttons. The first one is the clan list we just went over. Next to that is the clan chat button. This button will show just message from in the clan. This is useful if you’re trying to filter out announcements, party chat messages, hood chat messages, and private wall posts. You can also generally see further back in the clan messages here than you can on the home page. And the last button is the clan announcements button. Anyone can post in this section but it’s meant to hold messages for the clan that might have important information and/or tips and tricks from your clan’s leaders. Be sure to check this every once in awhile to see if any new clan announcements have been made. Help The help page simply has a small glossary of game terms, many of which are in this wiki. Forum This is a link to the party Discord channel. If you have Discord, this is where you can share ideas, connect with other players, report bugs, or just shoot the breeze. The game creator is also on this channel. Joe (aka FlabbierLime92 as he’s known on Discord) is also on this channel and answers questions as well as implements new features and fixes bugs from the Discord channel. Chat On the home page is also where you’ll see your chats. The all button shows everything in these sections. The personal button will show messages that are on your personal wall from other players. The Elections button will show you if someone tries to challenge your seat and what the outcome of the challenge was as well as debate results. The Party button will show only party announcements. Usually these are broadcast by players who are in party chairs. And last but not least, the Mayor button. This button will show game announcements from Mayor HaHa Not You, aka Joe, and usually contains useful information such as new features, events, and any other game wide changes.